Identiy Crisis
by moonlightbear
Summary: TB4400crossover,movieverse Now the fun begins, your 15yrs old, with a twin brother thats 8yrs older then you, you have powers you can't control, & the world is prejudice against you &4,399 other ppl. Would you be having an Identiy Crisis?I think
1. a famliy separated

Number 2,937

(crossover between TB and a tv show, that will be announce when some one guesses it) a secret is discovered on one frightening night during spring break. It involves Alan, John's twin brother, and a lot of light!

author's notes: i don't own any of it! I LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE DO! also at the end of chapter 3 i will tell you what the other tv-show is, if no one guesses it first! ok so start guessing! ;)

chapter one... A family separated

A mother and her three sons walked into the park on a sunny afternoon. The father of the boys were slaving away at work, so the mom took her sons to the park(just like I said before). The mother was beautiful, she looked to be in her early thrities, with blond hair and blue eyes, just like her twins. Both ten months old, with hair and eyes like their mother; these two sat in the stroller. As the mother push the stroller her eyes wonder toward her oldest, her two year old big boy. His little eye just like hers but his hair was that of his father, beautiful brown locks waved in the air as he ran after a rabbit.

"Sweetie, come back, don't go to far!"

The child came back soon enough with an excited expression on his face, "Fun!" he said and ran ahead to corner where they will turn right and head farther into the park to reach their destanation. A small circle like clearing, it had many benches and three little quarter-rides(you know what I'm talking about right; the rides that you put a quarter in aand you get to ride the horse or car for a minute). The two year old took off again racing to the nearest quarter-ride, that happened to be his favorite, an airplane! She laughed abit at her oldest, who was jumping and scrabbling to get into the seat, and manuvered the stroller to the shade and then turn to help big boy. With her back turned to the twins she picked up the two year old and turn him around in the air for fun, but he stopped himself midturn.

"Light!" He exclaimed, looking over her shoulder.

"Yes!" She laughed abit, not realizing what he was looking at. "The sun is bright today!"

Shaking his head and then pointing behind her, "LIGHT!" He exclaimed again.

"What?" She turned around to see what he saw, but she saw something else. "No, oh god NO!" she screamed. Her son, one of the twins were missing! "NO!" She screamed again, running to the stroller, and scarying both of the small boys that were there.

It wasn't long before the police were there, along with her husband. "Miss, what was the child wearing and looked like before he disappeared?" Asked one of the officers.

"Ummm, he's ten months, blond hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing overall just like his twin brother here except they were red, instead of orange. You will find him, right?" Asked the disaught woman.

"We'll do our best madam."

"So kiddo did you see something?" The two year old nodded. "what did you see?"

"LIGHT!"

"What kind of light? Was it like this?" He asked, holding a flashlight. The boy shook his head, "Well, where did it come from?" And the boy pointed skyward...

_--the second she turned her back on the twins--_

The two slept soundly in their stroller, but not for long. A moment later, they were awaken by the most brightest of light, it wasn't the sun or the moon or a flashlight, it was something else completely. It was so bright and so beautiful that the twins were mesmized by it, engulf in it. And as fast as it came, it had left and taking something(or should I say someone) with it. As the light disappeared only one blond hair, blue eyed twin was left and blinking owlishly at his mother who turn around and screamed, scarying him into tears.

_end chapter one---------------------------------------------_

_Author's notes: do you know what the other TV show is? if so put your guess in your reveiws!_

_ps. Wow my creative juices are pouring out this holiday season!LOL_


	2. the news

Number 2937

BY: moonlightbear

Chapter Two: The News

Author's notes: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!(except my labtop, cds, books... ok to shorten the list, i don't own the thunderbirds or the other tv show and anything to do with either one.) i know reveiws are slow because of the holiday, so THANK YOU to those who did review! ps. one of you got it right and thee other did not. also everything i do is for a reason, so if you have a problems, voice them! and in the next chapter i will tell you why whatever is wrong to you is right to me ;)

for example... Iniysa-- relatively you should be able to figure it out, the mother is lucy, the two year old is scott, and the twins is john and his twin brother! although had i given them their names in the first chapter i would have to name them all and i'm not ready to do that yet.

one last note: The UNNAMED tv show is bases for my timeline so i therefore do not distrupt anything in that show. Although the year is the same for that show the month on which the pilot occurs has changed. because of that tv show timeline the Thunderbirds timeline shall be changed dramacly.

now on to the story--------------------------------------------

_8 yrs later--jan, 3 2004--_

"Tracy One, please come in. This is LAX."

"LAX, this is Tracy One. What can I do for you?"

"Hello Mr. Tracy, we are grounding all aircrafts. Use landing strip 16, and what would be your ETA?"

"ETA 3 minutes and 45 seconds. If I may, why are all crafts grounded?"

"The comet, sir, is coming closer then we thought. It's safety precaution. As you land we'll have someone to meet you."

"Roger, ETA 3 minutes and 5 seconds."

"Roger."

"Jeff, what's going on?" Lucy asked from the door way.

"Honey, tell the kids to buckle up. We're landing." Jeff replied, switching switches and making adjustments nessesary for landing.

"Boys," Lucy said turning in her spot to her four boys, that were scattered through-out the cabin, "Did you hear daddy? Buckle up, Scott make sure they do so, and boys, _Gordon_, listen to your brother."

There were several "Yes momma!" from the back.

"So..."Lucy asked, buckling up in the co-pilot seat, waiting for an anwser.

"The comet is closer then they thought, Safety precaution." He repeated what he had been told before, paying more attention to landing his plane.

_2 minutes and 10 seconds later--_

"Daddy, where are we?" Asked 6 yr old Virgil.

"Yeah, I thought we were going home." Explain 10 yr old Scott.

"New 'ork!" 4 yr old Gordon exclaimed, jumping into Jeff's arms.

But as always 8 yr old John stayed silent, waiting for his father to anwser the questions that were asked.

Sighing inwardly, and getting a full grip on his youngest, he explained, "We're in CA, boys. We'll be here for some hours, which means, no school tomorrow." Tomorrow would be their first day back to school after the winter holiday, on the island.

"YEA!" Came from two of the boys, a beautiful smile came from the third(showing his happiness), and from the fourth was, "Daddy that means no preschool too, right?" And Jeff gave a nod and the a, "YEA!" Came from the youngest too.

"Mr. Tracy! Annnnddd Mrs. Tracy, please to meet you! All of you!" The man exclaimed. He seemed to be their escort. "Sorry about this unexpected stop. As soon as the comet is out of our region, you can be on your way."

"Thank you Mr..." Jeff left off.

"Oh, sorry Eric, Eric Rider, but no Mr. I'm not a Mr. quite yet."

Jeff laughed, "Understood Eric. Is there a place we can relax until the time to leave comes?"

"Yes, yes follow me. Our VIP Family room is where you can stay and there is a few TV sets in there, for all of you."

After some more chit chat they arrived at the VIP Famliy room, "Thank you, Eric." Jeff replied and Lucy nodded in agreement as Jeff gave him a nice tip.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Tracy!"

_click-_ And the TV was on, he switched to channel 3 a major station that is following the comet's progress. _"24 Titan II missles have been launched. Folks this is our last resort, 15 seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6 , 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... ... ... It's still coming! Half of the missles hit the target, but they had no affect!"_

"Jeff?" Lucy turned to her husband shakenly, and he hugged her. "I know Lucy, I know."

A small tug on his truchcoat made him look around, "Daddy?" All four of his boys were there looking up at them in fear of what was going on. And both the mother and father got down to their children's level and held them close, telling them everything is going to be fine. When the TV report drew their attention back...

_"It's slowing down! I don't believe this! It's slowing down and leveling out, I don't believe I'm going to saying this, but it's almost as if it's coming in for a landing. We have a field reporter heading out to where the sopposed destanation is at, MT. Rainier, WA!"_

The Tracys watched in awe as the TV showed a great ball of light emerge out of the clouds and sat just above a lake. After a moment the ball of light shrunk to the size of the smallest light bolb and then the camera went out for a moment(returning to the news room). When the camera came back in to focus and turned back to the lake instead of a giant ball of light there stood alot of people, alot alot of people. They all looked confused and some even scared, and then you can here a baby crying. The camera moved around to see all the people and for a couple of seconds the camera viewed a person picking up a small baby and trying to calm it. The baby wore red overall...

"My baby..." Lucy breathed.

And 8 yr old John just smiled...

_end chapter two-------------------------------------------------------------_

_author's notes: i don't know exactly how people talk over the radio so... um... yeah... also the office in which i'm writing in doesn't have a DVD player and therefore i could not get thee exact words of the reporter sorry, and last but not least after this chapter you should diffently be able to guess what thee other TV Show is!_


	3. a family reunited

Number 2937

by: moonlghtbear

Chapter three, A Family Reunited

Author's notes: I don't own anything! CH. 2 the News was the biggest hint ever if you have seen the pilot of the 4400! Yes TBRGO you guessed right! congrats!

Musette12-- sorry about the grammer mistake "The father of the boys were slaving away at work" _were _was soppose to be _was_ but i think every one is allowed a mistake once in a while... as for 'child disappearing twice' What the... he only disappeared once. in chapter 1 the first part was third person point of view following the mother; the short second part of the chapter was third person point of view following the twins... it was the same events, it only happened once, but i explained it from two different 3rd point of view.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_--late feb.--_

_"Tomorrow the 4400 will be allowed to leave quarantine and reunite with loved ones, but..."_

"Well, that's good, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is honey."

_--2 weeks later--_

"Mom, mom the youngest 4400 was adopted today! I saw it on TV." Scott told his mom coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm very happy for her! Could you turn it on so I can see."

"Yes momma." Scott replied moving around the counter, to the far side and turned the TV on.

_"We are please to announce again that returnee # 2184, an eight month old little girl, had been adopted by her own sister no less. Of all the people who have come to adopt the two youngest 4400, only 2184's sister was able to hold the little girl without her screaming, crying, and kicking, like she and the little boy have done with everyone else. The young women would have adopted returnee 2937, the little boy, but he again kicked and screamed, refusing to let her take him. So with the recent adoption, we here at --- would like to ask you the viewers, if you know someone or **is** someone who had a little boy that was about 9-10 months when he disappeared. Here's is a picture of him; he has blond hair and blue eyes and most likely he was wearing red overalls. We believe he wants his family and we also believe they are out there; if you know anything about this child please call the number on the screen!"_

"Lucy..." She tore her eyes from the screen and saw Jeff on the other side of the room, with pained eyes. He thought for sure it was not their son, but since the 4400 had returned John had changed and now she was too.

"Why can't we just see, honey? Worse come to worse, he cries and we come home and live the way we have."

"So your saying it won't upset you if he does cry-" But before he could continue Lucy cut him off.

"And what if we never go and he grows up without a family do you really think that will make me feel any better?"

"Daddy... please..."

Jeff turned to see his second oldest standing behind him. The boy's eyes were willing him to call, to go, to see that he needs to know and Jeff saw everything, he knew what he needed to do.

"Okay, I'll call, but the news that comes of this, Lucy, you get to tell the boys."

"Yes honey." She replied smiling happily.

_--three days later, seattle, WA--_

Giggling. and then, "OH!" the mother laughed as the baby gubbled giggled again, happy blue eyes were smiling up at the two. Jeff was stunned at wondering, ' how in the world is it that he did not think this was not his baby boy? ' The three of them were heading to their hotel room figuring plans for their new baby boy. "What do you say to celebrating his Birthday on the day we take him home? You know the first day he's with the whole family, it'll be about right, right?"

"I think that's a great idea Lu!" He said with a smile. "How are we going to tell the boys they have a baby brother?"

"What do you mean we, Mister?" She said with a laugh.

_--march 12, 2004--_

"Boys, we're home!"

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

"Brother!"

**"WHAT?"** Virgil and Gordon said in unison and everyone stared at John, as the baby started crying. Jeff took the baby from Lucy's arms and started to try and calm him, as Lucy talked to the boys.

"John is right, you two, that is your baby brother Alan. Your a big brother Gordon." She said smiling.

"Big brother?" he asked in a whisper and when she nodded he yelled, "I BIG BROTHER!" But then Alan cried louder and Jeff looked at Gordon then Lucy, before leaving with the baby in his arms and John following close behind.

"Gordon sometimes you need to be quiet around babies, okay?" and he nodded. And then she left.

"I have lots to learn about being big brother, huh?"

"Yup!" Was all Virgil said before leaving the room as well.

_--in thee other room--_

"DAD!" John called over the wailing baby. When his dad looked his way he felt he could continue what he was about to say, "Can I hold him?"

"I don't--" Jeff began but cut short thinking ' I hate when he uses that face' , "OK!"

John sat down as Jeff handed his brother over to him, "Hey Allie, I've missed you." and almost instantly Alan started to calm down and blue eyes locked...

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes: ok i can't remember how many times i've heard ppl say alan and john look alike or in a fic where alan says or thinks i never notice how much me and john are alike and what's with john and knowing what alan's going through and seems to be able to calm him down... well i'm taking all of that and pulling it to thee extreme!LOL! they're twins, but 8yrs apart! at some point i'll proubly be changing the name of this fic to **identiy crisis** because well that's what alan is going to have wouldn't you say so? ok well see you next chappy!_


	4. chaos

Number 2937

CH.4-- chaos

by; moonlightbear

_author's notes: i don't own anything but the idea of the crossover. Thankyou to all who have reviewed my stories, as i've said in some of my stories i'll say it here as well. I LOVE REVEIWS SO PLEASE DO! if you are reading this i ask you to reveiw even if it is one word saying good or bad i don't care! NOW on to the story-----------------------------_

_--14yrs later--spring break--5 days after the hood attacked--friday night----_

It had started the same way it always did. "IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Alan! Calm down your going to back to Wartons AND THAT'S FINAL!" But it would end differently, this time...

"WHY? WHY CAN'T I BE HOME SCHOOLED?"

"Alan you need to--"

"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT D--"

"ALAN LOWER YOUR VOICE!"

"NO! I'M--"

"ALAN GO TO YOUR ROOM! AND CALM DOWN!" ' Damn its happening again...' Jeff thought to himself as his papers started to rise, ' this has been happening more and more over years and the arguments, its gonna get worse if he doesn't calm down. '

"I'M NOT LEAVING TILL I HAVE A FINAL ANSWER! I DON'T UNDERSTAND I WAS HOME SCHOOLED BEFORE, WHY NOT NOW! WHAT'S SO DIFFERENT ABOUT NOW! WHY D-AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alan screamed as clutched his head, in two seconds Alan's feelings went from anger to fear. ' Oh my gosh! what's wrong with me? it hurts! '

"ALAN!" Jeff called, the second Alan screamed the room went into chaos; things were flying all over the place. As Jeff made his way to his youngest who now was kneeling with his head to his knees and his hands holding it, his shoulders moving rapidly as Alan tried to get a breathe, gasping turn to screeching. Alan was in pain and Jeff moved to get to him; he ducked as a chair came flying passed and that's when he saw Scott.

"DAD!"

"SCOTT GET IT!" and with that Scott disappear. When Jeff finally got to Alan's side, he saw Scott coming back into the room and ducking as the couch flew overhead. "Alan?"

"It hurts! Make it stop, make it stop, dad!" Sobbed Alan who still clutching his head.

Finally Scott reached them, "Okay, Allie I'll make it stop but I need your arm."

"But it hurts, it hurts so bad." He said still gasping for air. His brother still pulled one arm away from his face, as his father held him still. Alan opened his eyes and upon seeing the needle started struggling and he sobbed, "NO, don't!"

"Alan calm down! I'm- it a sedative and when you wake up everything will be fine!" Alan whimpered as he felt the needle penetrating his skin, just alittle more pain to the pain he was already feeling. Slowly his breathing slowed and his body relaxed and as darkness consumed him, everything floating and flying around room suddenly drop. Jeff sighed in relief looking at his son, then gasped at the disarray of his office, it was a disaster! "Your going to have to tell him now."

"I know, I'll talk to him when the drug wears off."

"You should have told him a long time ago, then maybe this would have never happened." Scott said before picking Alan up to take him to the sickbay and he wasn't really surprized to see his three other brothers in the door way as he walked through.

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes: reveiw PLEASE!_


	5. secret told

Identiy Crisis

Chapter 5- Secrets Told

by: moonlightbear

new summary- TB4400crossovermovieverse Now the fun begins, your 15yrs old, with a twin brother thats 8yrs older then you, you have powers you can't control, one of your brothers thinks your an alien & the world is prejudice against you &4,399 other ppl, that you came back to earth with. Would you be having an Identiy Crisis? I think YES! R&R

_author's notes: for those of you who never heard of the 4400 here's an overture of the series..._

_--However, the comet does not crash: instead, it slows down, hovers, and eventually touches down on a lake in the Pacific Northwest. Finally, 4400 people emerge from a blinding white light, people from all different ages and walks of life who have been presumed dead or missing - and none aged even a day from when they were last seen. Although not immediately evident, it soon becomes apparent that The 4400 have each been returned with a special power as they unwittingly begin to exhibit abilities including superhuman strength, healing touch, and clairvoyance.--_

_as i continue this fic i wil involve some characters and such from the 4400 series, if i do not explain their characters and such enough for some one to understand, i will put a little discription like i did above. btw the 4400 is a summer series on the USA channel, but right now you might be able to catch it at 1:00am sometimes. Also you can also find info and such at _

_now for those of you who watch the 4400 and are crazy about it, BEWARE, i love the series too, BUT i haven't seen all of the second season. Sorry! (its the networks own fault! because they haven't put season two on DVD, yet!) now after all that jazz, on to the story..._

_--sickbay---16hours later--_

A moan travelled across the room and Jeff raised his eyes and spied his youngest. The same had happened earlier, but at that time Alan's headache from the night before's events was still very big. Jeff hoped this time Alan would be in a better state. Movement on the bed was restless and Jeff made his way toward it. Grunting and groaning happened as Alan moved into a smaller circle then before, but there was still room for Alan to lift his head.

"What happened, dad?"

"Alan you should get some more rest." Jeff said, he was happy Alan was feeling a bit better.

"NO! I want to know!" Alan said suddenly, with a strong voice and his eyes stared at Jeff with something that underlined what he said ' what's happening to me? ' Jeff suddenly realized he has to tell his son, after all it mainly concerns him and now he's the only one that doesn't know. He told Gordon and Virgil during Alan's slumber. Now he _had_ to tell his youngest, but _how?_

"Alan... It's complicated, ok?" Alan nodded, a hint of fear slipped into hid eyes. "Its not bad, I promise," Jeff stoke Alan's cheek and he started to relax, "But it is complicated and therefore I ask no questions, ok?"

"Okay." Alan replied softly.

"John has a twin brother," Alan's face showed how bewildered he was. "He disappeared when they were 10 months old, nobody saw anything, the closes thing was that Scott saw a light, but that didn't make any sense... at the time. The police told us to worry about the children we do have, and we did. Eight years later, your mother and I had our hands full with your four brothers; we had just spent the winter break on the island and was heading toward NY when we were ask to ground the plane-"

"But what does any of--"

"Alan."

"Sorry, dad, but really what does any of this have to do with what happened?"

"Eveything, just listen, and when I'm finished you can ask all the question you want okay." Alan nodded. "Okay, we had to ground the plane because of a comet that was passing by had changed its course. It was heading straight for earth, everyone was panicking, until the news told us it was slowing down, it leveled out and kind of landed in the northern part of WA." Again Alan was bewildered. "A giant ball of light just glidded down and with a flash, the ball was gone and thousands of people were there. Over the course of six weeks, the general public found out that there were four thousand, four hundred people that came from the ball of light and that none of the people that had come from the ball aged a day since they disappeared. They were of all ages and cultures and disappeared at different times and places over the last century. At the end of six weeks the law required that the 4400 be released, the media started calling these people the 4400. Anyhow it was then that an adoption call have been set over the news, the two youngest 4400s were two infants that were unable to give NTAC their name or anything of the sort so they had put them up for adoption, but the thing with these two babies was that they didn't want to go with just anyone, they wanted their families. This was confirmed with an 8 month old little girl, who was finally adopted by her sister who was now 40 years older then her. Now theyear old baby boy was still having problems finding an adopter, and your mother talked me into going, just to see and we were the lucky ones, my blond hair, blue eyed, bundle of joy," he said while ruffling Alan's hair. "just laughed and giggled in our arms..."

"It was me." Alan replied quietly, and when his father confirmed it, emotions he didn't know of went through his body, "IT WAS ME?" And just like that everything left and he was quiet again, but now he was lost, he wasn't sure what to do, think, say. _who was he? who is he?_ he truely didn't know at the moment. His father whisphered his name again, Alan looked at his father again trying to think of something to say. His mouth moved several times but nothing came out, until, "You never answered my question." he said shakenly.

"No I haven't, have I? Well, after their release something became appearent. They weren't the same as they were before there disappeareance they had/have abilities... healing... super-strength..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me!"

"They said it would be best not to, that way you could grow up as a normal child without the prejudice that people have against the 4400, affecting you."

"Oh... ..." Alan replied. Jeff was almost in tears because of how _so very _lost Alan looked. "I... I have a twin brother?" He asked trying to gather something together. Jef nodded. "Do... Do... Can I go to my room... I want... to go to my room."

"Yes, o-of course, son." and with that Alan headed for the door in an almost trans like state. "Alan?" He turned and saw his father. "Are you going to be alright, son"

Not much more then a whispher, Alan replied. "I- i don't know."

And the door closed...

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes: wow i'm proud of this chapter, please tell me if you are proud of me too(smiles). REVIEW PLEASE!_


	6. who am i?

Number 2937/ Identiy Crisis

by: moonlightbear

Chapter 6-- Who Am I?

_author's notes: i don't own anything! i might be changing point of views, i'll try to let you know what's going on when the time come and if i forget-- sorry!_

_--8 hours later--_

He's been in his room all day, never coming out for a meal. Its starting to worry the rest of the family, exspecially John. Nobody knew what to do, but John decided to do something, he had to! So first he went up into the attic and found a box labeled 2937 and picked it up and headed toward his brother's room. He knocked and when there was no anwser he decided to let himself in; although Alan room was a mess it wasn't to bad. But John still didn't see his brother, as he venture further into the room he happened upon Alan, just on the other side of the bed in the far corner of the room. His heart almost broke at the sight of his brother, he looked so lost, hugging his knees to his chest, and mumbling, while staring out the window looking at the scenery._"Who am I? What am I soppose to do? Are they really my family? or . . .or . . . Who am I?" _Alan mumbled and then he rest his head in his knees, not noticing his brother.

"Alan?" It was a whispher, but it was enough to send Alan head shooting up and stare at his soppose twin. John was shocked at the response he got from his brother, but got over it quickly, "Hey..." He said setting the box down and reaching out to stoke some hair away from Alan's face, but Alan shifted away and so John retracted his arm and grew concerned. "Alan... hey... I know your confused and proably scared--" but he stopped when Alan shook his head.

"No! I'm not confused! I'm completely _lost! _I don't know who I am or what to do anymore; before I was Alan Shepard Tracy, youngest son of millionare Jeff Tracy, but _Now_ I'm Alan Tracy,_ I think_, and I'm tying second oldest son with a twin brother thats eight yrs older then me! Does that make any sense to you at all! And this _power_ of mine isn't helping either!" His eyes starting to water, "I- I don't know who I am, John. I- I really don't." A tear slid down his cheek before he rested his head in his knees again, but this time his shoulders shook slightly.

"Oh Alan..." Was all John could say after his brother short speech, again John reached out to Alan and again Alan shifted away. Desprate to say/do something to make his brother feel better, he looked around the room and his eyes laid on what he had brought in with him and five words came to his mouth. "Everything happens for a reason!" When Alan huffed, John knew he had to elabrate, "Seriously Alan, look." he said pulling the box closer to them, opening it up revealing: VHS tapes, scrapebooks filled with news paper clippings, and little audio tapes. "Mom... She recorded tons of stuff, cut out plenty of articles, and stuff so when they told you about all this you could see some of the stuff that when on." Alan was looking over his still hugged knees, you could see where tears had ran down his face, but right now he wasn't crying, he was just looking. "Everything happens for a reason, everything any 4400 had done was for a reason whether they knew it or not."

"Really?"

"Really, check this." John replied pulling a scrapbook toward him. "Orson Bailey, disappeared in '79, went back to the law firm he worked at before. He didn't just work there, he was partner of Kensington&Bailey. Now Kensington's son was in charged and when Bailey went to him asking for his job back, Kensington refused. Later that evening, Bailey want to talk with the young Kensington, he went to his home asked to talk. When there was no response he got fustrated; it seems like when he gets upset a high frequency sets off and--"He paused at the horror he saw on his brother's face, "What happened to you is completely different. With you it was just things flying around the room and thats it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Then why did it hurt me so bad?"

"Maybe when you control it won't hurt." And Alan gave a nodded in understanding. "I'm gonna continue now and I promise its bad, but it'll get better, okay." Alan gave another nod. "Okay so this frequency was strong enough to blow out the windows in this guy's home and eventaully shatter Kensington's skull. But here's the 'everything happens for a reason' part, Kensington was laundring money, stealing from innocent people. That had stopped when he died." Alan nodded in understanding again, "And then there's Carl Morrissey, he disappeared only about 18 months before, and it seems he was returned with super strength and he used it protecting a park he loved; although... damn I'm picking the bad ones here..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... he died from a knife wound, he was super strong not made of steel. He died protecting that park and now its one of the best looking parks in the US. And here's one that can't go wrong, Shawn Farell, disappeared in 2001, returned with the power to heal, every week he heals a person of what ever it may be: Aids, blindness, anything. All of them have made difference... a good difference in the world, including you!"

"Huh? How?" Alan asked bewildered.

"Because if you never disappeared and returned eight years later, you would have been on Thunderbird 5 too. We would have all died. In some weird way you saved us, not because you fought all odds to get around the Hood and put Thunderbird 5 back online, but because of your age, because you were left behind to carry that out and you did. You know the laws of cause and effect, because you were missing for eight years and then returned not a day older then you were before, _caused_ a chain reaction that led to the Thunderbirds to still be _here today_!"

"Cool."

John felt it was now safe to reach out to Alan, but again Alan shifted away. "Alan, what's wrong?" he said deeply concerned.

"Its... its.. stupid..." Alan replied biting his lip. John just gave him the ' tell me ' look. Sighing, "I... am... Did... umm... diddadeverfindout?"

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, "D- did dad ever find out? For sure I mean." It was now John's turn to look bewildered. "I mean..." Alan's eyes started to water, "F-for s-s-sure..." And again Alan hid his face behind his knees.

"If we're really your brother's and he's your d-dad?" John's voice broke along with his heart as Alan nodded from behind his knees. A sob was sounded and Alan's shoulders started to shake. "I- I honestly don't know Alan...umm, I'll ask him... and if he doesn't have anything... do, um... do you want to get one done? A test? To make sure." Alan nodded. "Okay." _i have to stay strong, stay strong..._ "I'm gonna ask... talk... to dad now okay..."

"John?" Alan had lifted his head and John had stopped and turned around to face his brother. "Ca- can I keep this stuff?" Alan gestered toward the box.

"Yeah it's yours." And with that he went in search for his father.

_--the office--_

"Dad, um..." John explained Alan's request.

"WHAT? He- he doesn't think we're his family!"

"It not that he doesn't think we are, it more of he doesn't know for sure we are... He's insecure, Lost. He needs to know dad."

Jeff was about to refuse when he saw the pain in his son's face and then... he couldn't. "Pack an overnight bag, John and tell Alan to do the same... If he can't do one for him. We'll leave in the morning, I'm calling some one now."

"Okay."

Jeff picked the phone up and started dialing...

_--48 hours later-- the results are in--_

The last couple of days have been spent in silence, Jeff was at his wits end with Alan who hasn't spoken a word through the whole ordeal. Jeff had found Alan in nurks-&-cranies of the hotel room, puffy eyed and looking oh so lost. He doesn't know what to do!

"Mr. Tracy?" The doctor called into the waiting room. The three stood and followed the doctor into a small room. "This is very strange..."

Alarmed Jeff asked. "What do you mean?" Alittle ruder then he meant to be.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry Mr. Tracy, definetly these are your sons, but it is their tests that are so strange. I would have said they are twins but thats impossible..." Jeff and John smiled at each other.

"John why don't you take your brother while I finish up with the Doctor, here."

"Yes, sir." And for the first time since Alan found the truth John was able to touch him.

"So I tie you for second oldest brother of the Tracy sons." Alan stated.

"Really big brother, your the second oldest." John replied smiling.

"Really?"

"Yup, a whole 2 mins. and 13 secs. . . ."

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes: i guess i didn't switch point of veiws... good. anywho i hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! oh and here's a bit about some people from the series:_

_carl morrissey_

It seems that supermarket employee Carl Morrissey has been a loser his whole life, but after having gone missing for 18 months, Carl discovers that he somehow now possesses enhanced reflexes and strength. Carl uses these skills to wage a one-man war against crime in his neighborhood,

_shawn farrell_

Disappeared in 2001. Returned with an ability to manipulate life-force(ei. healing), Shawn ran away and cut off all contact with his family. He now lives at the 4400 Center where he has become Collier's protégé, using his power to heal big money clients and generate revenue for the Center.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. prejudice

Number 2937/ Identiy Crisis

by- moonlightbear

Chapter 7-- Prejudice

_author's notes; if i've said it once i've said it a thousand time... i don't own anything but the idea of the crossover. Now on to the story... ..._

---_another 48 hours-- morning---_

Alan walked down to breakfast with a small panfulet of ten pages in his hand and reading it as he walked. And then he tripped, after some stumbling he came back to a standing position. Jeff had looked up from his paper at Alan, who smiled tentively.

"Did you have a nice trip!"

"Does this mean we're not gonna see ya till next fall!" Gordon and Virgil busted up laughing and soon Scott joined in, while John just gave Alan a ' whats up? ' nod. Alan returned it and continued in his path.

"Alright boys, thats enough." Then he looked up at Alan and said, "Put that else where while we eat, son."

"Only if you do the same." Was the reply. Jeff looked up from his paper again and smiled.

"Agreed." As Jeff began to fold his paper it was taken out of his grip as Alan headed toward the bar counter , that circled the outer part of the kitchen, with both items in hand. After he placed them down he grabbed a seat at the table next to his twin brother. After a moment or two... "Thank you, Alan." Jeff said half mockingly.

"No problem, I was gonna do it either way anyhow." He said quite casaully.

"Oh really?" Jeff laughed.

"Yup, if I have to, you have to." He smiled cheekly. And again Jeff laughed. A moment later the vast breakfast was set in front of them by Ohana and everyone dug in after a quick thank you from all to her. As you can see Alan has cheered up abit since the DNA Test. He doesn't know how to control his power or what to do with the information he does have or what meaning they hold. He does know that his life is not the same as it was five days before and therefore is still relatively lost. There's one difference from the way he felt three days before then the way he feels now, and thats the knowledge that this is his family for sure and nothing can change that, and that gives him some kind of stability in life. Since the DNA Test, Alan has felt a little more at home, talking with his family and his best friends, but certain things start to bug him it was like no one knew how to talk to him, he doesn't understand that. So in the end, more or less, he talked to them but he kept to himself more, researching on the internet, reading the news paper articles, and watching the recorded news videos he has; learning everything he can about this group of people he's apart of. The main person he talks to nowadays is John, he's always there just to talk. He likes that. Although today's conversation was started by Scott.

"So, Al, What was so interesting that made you fall all over for it?"

After glaring at his brother for a moment he explained, "All the stuff that's happened in WA State. I'll tell you I'll visit, but I'll never live there, that for sure."

"Really why is that?"

"All the crazy stuff happens there, Virg. First of all that's where it all started, the comet/ball of light; then well still it's the most populated place with 4400s."

"How do you know that?"

"This website, only 4400s and NTAC agents are allowed to access it. Agents have their own process to go the on the site for access and so do I. Personally info, like legal B-day, age of return, name, social, and a hell of alot more. Sorry dad." Alan replied, upon seeing his father's face after he said the h-word. "Anyhow, once you're finally log-in, you have access to everything, including story by any and all of the 4400, that's where I read most of the stories, I clicked on the city of Seattle which I might add has the most little dots, showing where relatively all the 4400s are at. The 4400s write the stories and post them with their username as their number, so you can't single someone out unless you know them well or well enough to know their number."

"So its really private, huh?"

"Yeah its nice, 4400s chat, and I'm still learning the site but I think you can email eachother and the agents too. Only problem is, is that I have to go through a thousand blocks, because in reality if I want to I could pin point any _one_ of the 4400 and thats why its so dangerous."

"And do you know where they have you?"

"Yes, dad and don't worry they show me as on Tracy Island but the coordinates are really wrong. They have it located 300 miles North of the Ecquator, when in reality we're several thousand miles South of the Ecquator." Soft laughter filled the room and when it slowly stopped the chrunching and slurpping of eating and drinking presumed.

After a few moments John spoke, "So why is it that you would never live there? Since that's where the conversation started."

"Rigth!" Alan replied with his mouth half full. After he swallowed he continued, "Um, like I said it's where it all started and the most populated, besides all the other stuff. Um, lets see..." Alan looked sky ward in a remembering fashion. "There's the whole Orson Bailey incident; The Friday Harbor Murders; the bombings; where Jordon Collier was murder, by the way one of NTAC's agents son was responsible for the murder; the illness that sweeped the 4400 started there; and thats where the war relatively started. And there's still more, like I said visit, yes; live, no." And he ended with a short laugh. Sooner more then later breakfast ended, but before anybody could leave Jeff got Alan attention long enough to tell him he wanted to talk.

_---the office--several minutes later---_

Jeff sat at his desk waiting for Alan to arrive, and when he finally did, Jeff said, "I thought you forgot already."

"Uh, yeah I started to, um here's your paper, and sorry father."

"It's alright Alan, we're all allowed to forget things sometimes and you have alot on your mind." Alan nodded. "And I'm sorry to add to it but you have a choice to make and three day to make it."

Alittle alarmed Alan asked, "What is it?"

"School." Alan's face fell, _what choice is there about that! alan thought _"You've asked to be home schooled for years now, you can if you like son."

"What!" Alan was fabbergasted.

Jeff chuckled at his son's exspence. "Why Alan I thought you would be happy. You always asked and now I'm granting it to you or you can go back to Wartons Academy."

"Wha- ye- no-" After taking a deep breathe and gathering his composer, Alan tried again. "Okay, sure, but can I ask... why?" By the look on his father's face he knew it was something more then here's your wish and take it.

"I'm giving you this choice now because I'm a father and I want to protect you." Jeff explained more because the look on Alan's face was of utter confusion. "Its a tough world out there, Alan. People nit-pick and judge other people by their differences. There are different kinds of prejudism that go towards different kinds of people. There are a lot of people that are prejudice against the 4400, son; some of it came from plain dislike, but most of it came from fear exspecially when their abilities came out. You've read the stories, you know it's out there, and I want to protect you! I'm so so happy that you haven't had to deal with... this, yet, but now you will Alan, now you will."

"Why do you **_not_** want to home school me?"

Out of all the questions in the world this one was not in the top ten for right now, although maybe it should have been. "Well, I rather have you boys get a high school diploma, then a GED; besides your also educated by real educators rather then a computer and when you live on your own private island its good to get out one way or another meet new people."

"Then why was I home schooled when I was just starting school?"

"Because of the war. We wanted to protect you; you were about three when it got dangerous and therefore we moved to the island. For two months all seven of us lived on the island but school was soon to start for your brothers so they went back to New York with their mother. We kept in constant contact and they visited all the time. The following year your mother died on our skiing vacation and your brothers had to go to boarding school, they took it well or as well as they could. The two years following they spent at broarding school and you spent it here on the island and I home schooled you for a year. It was three years that we spent on the island till I was notified and then I researched it to make sure the war was over and it was safe for you to return to the states. A few years following you boys spent going to public school until we moved to the island full time. It was for your safety."

"Oh," Alan replied quietly. "Um, how will people know if they don't know already?"

"Well, they won't know unless you tell them or..."

"OR, what?"

"Or if your ability goes hey-wire again." Jeff anwsered quietly, not really knowing how his son felt about it. Alan hadn't said anything, so Jeff asked, "Do you have any other questions?"

Alan shook his head 'no'. he had to think about this. "Dad, can I think about it for a while?" ... ...

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes: first of those of you who want me to write longer chapters read the last paragraph in my profile for the reason why i do not, ok. second here's some stuff from the 4400 series..._

_friday harbor murders---_

A homicide in rural Washington bears all the hallmarks of the "Friday Harbor Killer," a serial murderer who was active 25 years ago but never apprehended. Tom and Diana are dispatched to investigate a possible connection between the murder and Oliver Knox, a member of the 4400 who recently resurfaced in the community. Knox has an airtight alibi for the night of the murder, and when another man confesses to all of the murders, the case seems to be solved. But the killings continue - and with each murder, another person comes forward to confess to all the crimes. Forced to contend with the possibility that Knox is somehow convincing his neighbors to commit murder on his behalf, Tom and Diana lay a trap that they hope will prove Knox is complicit in the killings. _this guy was caught and is currently in max-security penitentary lockup somewhere in NTAC._

_jordon collier---_

Disappeared in 2002. Although Collier still sufferers from the after effects of his encounter with prenatal Isabelle, the experience, for Jordan was an epiphany. The billionaire has become the self-proclaimed figurehead of the 4400, opening the very first 4400 Center, a place not only for fellow returnees, but ordinary people looking to "unlock" the 4400 within themselves. NTAC goes on full alert when a terrified Maia informs Diana that she had a vision that Jordan Collier will be killed. As the agents scramble to find the potential assassin. _he's killed_.

_NTAC agent---tom baldwin---_

Tom struggles to maintain a relationship with his son, Kyle. He returns to the NTAC with partner Diana Skouris, working to avert the catastrophe the future warned him about on Highland Beach.

_his son---kyle baldwin---_

Shawn used his 4400 ability to bring Kyle out of a three-year coma. But Kyle, was in fact, not himself. He was inhabited by a being from the future, whose purpose was to warn humanity of a coming catastrophe. Having no recollection of any event that occurred while the future being was inside of him, Kyle spent a year in quarantine under observation. Now released from NTAC, Kyle is ready to catch up on lost time. _but has black out in during which time he doesn't know what he does or says..._

_the illness---_

4400s become ill with the same harsh and seemingly unfounded symptoms.Agents Baldwin and Skouris race to find a cure.On the heels of discovering that NTAC is behind the disease plaguing the 4400, Tom and Diana find themselves enveloped in a government conspiracy to hide the truth. Although the disease was an unforeseen side affect of an inhibitor secretly administered to the 4400 to prevent the emergence of special abilities, it's clear that the powers that be are more concerned with covering their tracks than curing the disease. Now Tom and Diana must face off against their own agency as they race against time to get to the bottom of NTAC's coverup and help find a cure before it's too late. _the 4400 were cured!_

_the bombings---_

A series of firebombings threatens the lives of the 4400 after their names and addresses are made public by a muckraking journalist named Barbara Yates. Tom, Diana, and Ryland scramble to stop the bombings.

_the war---_

**Maia**: Nothing's over. It's just starting.  
**Diana**: Sweetie, what are you talking about? What's starting?  
**Maia**: The war.

_two characters from the series at the end of the last season... maia can see things that are about to happen and therefore everyone know a war is going to happen and therefore my reason for mentioning it._

_---and the website i discribed in this chapter is not really... duh, how would i be able to get on it huh? ;)_

_by the way the info comes from http/ its not mine..._


	8. gordon's pranks and alan's decision

Identiy Crisis

by; moonlightbear

Chapter 8: Gordon's Pranks and Alan's Decision

_author's notes-- I thank you all who have been reading my story and an extra thanks to my reviewers thank you all so much(kiss kiss). I LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE DO! now on to the story----------------------------------------------_

_--the office--_

_"Can I think about it for a while?"_

"Of course, Alan, but I'd like an anwser in three days at least." Alan nodded and then left the room heading for his own.

_--hall to the in-house suites---the boys' bedrooms--_

He was walking down the hall thinking, about ...everything. Alan always wanted to be home-schooled so he could be closer to his family, but now family life was very confusing at the moment. None-the-less his intentions were never to be sheltered from the outside world, and how would others know anyhow, unless he tells them. Also the way his father talked about being educated the proper way, made him re-think the choice he would so gladly taken. If he was home he could find out more stuff easily, but he doesn't think he'll be able to take the strange looks his family and best friends give him, all the time. They don't mean to but--

His thoughts were cut short as he opened the door to his room; he was now soaked to the bone. A joke, a bucket of something over the door joke, and Alan didn't see it coming because he was so lost in thought. Alan turned in his spot and Gordon was just emerging out of his room with laughter and Alan was smiling, until Gordon was subdue enough to say something.

"Feel a little more at home now!" He said, laughing even harder at the confusion on Alan's face. It was only then that Alan looked down at what had soaked him; it wasn't water, or honey, or even the pink goo they used on Virgil during Christmas break, no... this was just plain, old paint, green paint. His blood boiled and something inside of him hurt and with a look that showed both he turned on his heels and stormed into his room, slamming the door shut and locking it. Alan went over to his stereo and turned it on, up loud, playing his Simple Plan cd, and the perfect song started, "I'm just a kid!" He then went into his bathroom, and closed and lock the door, turned the shower on, and strip his clothes off(Ooo, naked Alan! LOL). He looked at himself in the mirror, you could barely tell he had hair because it was plastered to his head, so instead his head looked too big and therefore he looked like an alien. Pulling his eyes away from the mirror he headed toward the shower. As he stepped in he held back the sob that threaten to exscape and the stinging in his eyes, but it didn't work that sob did exscape and he leaned against the wall of the shower and slid down it as he continued to cry, holding his knees close to him. After about an hour and a half, not a trace of green paint was left and Alan emerged out of the shower, his eyes puffy and red. Alan got some clean clothes out of his closet and put them on, then he ventured back in to his main bedroom area. Green foot prints littered his room, along with a couple of piles of dirty clothes and a mess of cds&dvds in the corner, but only the green foot prints made his eyes sting. His stereo was still playing but it was now on the second Simple Plan cd and the song that was playing was perfect for his mood, "Welcome to my life!"

_distract yourself, alan._ he said to himself. He moved over to his computer and sat to look up more stuff, _where were we taken to anyway?_ he thought going through the site, but no one really knows...

_--6:30pm--_

Alan laid a sleep in his bed, hours earilier he had gotten a snack, but didn't have lunch with his family and he just slept through dinner... oh well. He was tired and he wants to sleep, but someone not going to let him rest for long...

A bright light suddenly appeared, waking Alan from his slumber, trying to gather his bearings he sat up. Something his father said about a light, popped into his mind along with fear and the thoughts of _'not again'_ crossed his mind; until the familar laughter of his brother filled the room. Alan's face showing he was scared and confused, turned into a face full of anger and fury. _how could he! i hate him, i hate him!_ were the thoughts that ran through his head as he got up and off his bed. Blinking a few times so he can stop seeing spots, he was finally able to see his brother who was still laughing. Alan's eyes narrowed as he looked at Gordon before he turned and stood on his bed ripping the lights, Gordon installed, out.

Gordon heard that and looked up, his smile turned into a frown and then he sprinted out of the room.

Alan was hot on his trail, but stopped at the door way and threw the lights as hard as he could, just missing Gordon's head, and yelled, "I HATE YOU!" And then he slammed the door shut.

Gordon was frozen, he couldn't move an inch, it was like he was in shock, he never thought Alan would react like that. It wasn't until a minute or so later that he did move, it was the words of his older brother John, that did it. "Gordon, you didn't, did you?" Gordon looked at the ground where the lights were and started to look up at his family, who were all present now, when he heard Alan sobbing and crying and instead he let his head fall in shame. _i didn't mean for this to happen, it was a joke, but it was stupid_; he thought to himself. Alan's crying got louder and then went back to its normal level and he knew John had gone in to help Alan; next his father talked,

"Scott, Virgil clean this up for me, please boys. Gordon come with me." They were orders and Gordon knew he was in for it.

_--Alan's bedroom--_

John walked in, sighing,_ Gordon knew better, but... maybe he didn't... poor Alan._ He didn't see Alan from where he stood, but knew where to find him; as he made his way to the other side of the bed, he braced himself for how he find his twin. Alan laid on his stomach, his legs curled to one side and he hugged a pillow underneath, his face hid in the pillow. He looked like someone who had fallen and couldn't get up. When John reached out to Alan and when Alan felt it he jumped a mile. Alan moved away from his brother and when John made to follow, he yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE HIM! I HATE YOU ALL!" He wailed, grabbing the pillow and crying into it. John made his move, he wrapped his arms around his twin and Alan struggled and yelled. Alan threw the pillow to the side so he could move easier, he almost got up but was pulled back down and was held tight. John arms were wrapped around Alan in a binding way; one arm was wrapped just under Alan's shoulder blades and then over Alan's upper arm, while the other held Alan's face to his chest. Alan still cried.

"Why did he do it?" He asked between sobs.

"It was a mistake, he made a mistake." John told him in a calming voice.

"But it hurt!" was Alan's reply.

"I know, its ok."

"Dad just told me a-about pr-pr-pr" Alan sobbed, not able to get the words out.

"Yeah..."

"I figured I'd have to deal with it, but not so soon! OR FROM MY OWN BROTHER!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Alan he didn't mean it like that ok." John replied trying to calm one brother while protect the other.

"BUT IT HURT!" Alan cried.

"I know- "

"IT HURT REALLY BAD!"

"I know, I know, shh-shhh." John said to him rocking back and forth gently.

_--half-hour later--_

Alan laid asleep in his bed and John's arms wrapped around him. Jeff walked in and saw the two, his eyes locked with those of John who was still awake. They spoke to each other that way.

_"Is he alright?"_

_"Go he'll be find. I'll stay with him."_

And Jeff nodded his thanks and left for the night._ what a hectic day. he thought._

_--4:30am the next morning--_

Alan's eyes stung as he woke up the next morning, he rubbed them and found sleep(you know the crusty stuff) in his eyes. After picking a bit he got rid of most of it, and then looked at his surroundings. John laid curled up asleep on the other side of the bed and his father sat a sleep in the chair that's in the corner of his room. He needed to think and he knew here was not going to work, so as quietly as he could he left his room and then the villa.

_--5:10am--_

John was woken by a shake, his father was shaking him and saying something, but what? He didn't know.

"Wha-" John said.

"Where is your brother? Where is Alan?"

John's eyes went wide and shook his head. "I-I don't know." he said getting up, already knowing the next course of action.

"Alright, get your brothers and start looking." And with that Jeff left the room.

_--6:30am--_

Jeff and four of his sons had been looking for Alan for over an hour; right now Jeff found himself alone and walking on a path that led you out to the far side of the island. As he rounded the last turn in the path he saw out into the clearing, there were cliffs, rocky cliffs, and sitting on the edge of one was Alan. Alan sat with his feet dangling over the side, but there was no danger another chiff was below it(if you fell you'd only get a few scratches), and his hands were holding him up from behind, from not letting him lie on his back, and he stare out at the ocean in a trance like state. He snapped out of that state fast enough though.

"Hello, father." He said in an almost dreamy voice.

"Hello, yourself. Have you been here this intire time?" Jeff asked softly. Alan nodded his response. "You gave us quite a scare."

"I'm sorry."

"As long as your okay, its okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Jeff then turned to his wristcom and said, "Head home boys, I've got him, and he's fine." Then he turned back to Alan. "So what're you doing out here son?" He said sitting down beside him.

"Thinking." Alan said simply.

"About what?" His father pressed on.

Alan took time to reply to this question, "... Everything." He then looked down and sighed.

"Gordon didn't mean to upset you, son."

"I know, I've thought about that too. He was just following his rules of pranks, _use your victims weakness against them._ Remember when Gordon pranked Scott by--" Alan was saying while now looking up to his father.

"Yes, yes I do." Jeff chuckled at the memory of his sons.

"And that was funny and thats good... sometimes..." Alan looked down again.

"And sometimes its not so good." Jeff finished.

"Yeah... but I know he didn't mean it that way. I don't blame him; Although he started doing the pranks, we came up with that rule together."

"Guess you never thought you'd be on the receiving end."

"No, I have been before and so has he... I-I just didn't think it would hurt, but I still don't blame him."

"That's good." Was all Jeff said.

"I've made my desision, too."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Uh- huh, I- I wanna go back to Wartons."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You sure this has nothing to do with yesterday?"

"No, nothing to do with it. I want to go."

"Okay."

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes: PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS SO PLEASE DO! last chapter many ppl read it but nobody reviewed it, until i asked to do so in another story i just updated. so to the few the did review last chapter, barb and sam,(ibelieve) THANK YOU!_

_and here's the lyrics to the to songs, just for fun:_

**I'm Just A Kid"**

I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11   
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes

_Chorus:_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me   
Tonight...

And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me

What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever

I'm just a kid _repeat x5_

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is   
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight

I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight

**Welcome To My Life"**

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life


	9. seattle

Identify Crisis

by; moonlightbear

Chapter 9-- Seattle

_author's notes: THANK YOU, Thank You, thank you to those of you who reviewed... I LOVE REVIEW SO PLEASE DO! i don't own the thunderbirds or the 4400. Tracy inc.'s headquarters(i don't know if i spelt that right but anyhow...) is located in NYC, yes, well i don't know if there are other locations so I'm making some up... there's one in NYC, of course; another in FL, since it has been a popular place for the Tracys and i can imagine there, and some international ones; but what about the west coast of the US, most will say Seattle, WA but i don't want to go there any more then i have to, for reason i think you can guess. the reason I'm saying this is for something that said in this chapter and for future plan of this story. _

_--mid may---5 weeks since Alan returned to Wharton's--_

Jeff was busy filling out forms and checking on the computer as to how the progress of his knew chain in San Francisco was doing, when the phone started to ring. He was too busy with Tracy inc. to answer. The full construction and inside design was to be done in two weeks and then even more work will be at his hands, but that'll be fine. He knows that IR can rely on his four oldest without any problems, although if they need an extra person Jeff or Lady P would be there in a heart beat.

The answering machine picked up. "Hello Mr. Tracy, this is Barbara Miller at Wharton Academy and I would like to inform you that your son, Alan Tracy, will be missing five days of school starting the day after--"

"What!" Jeff exclaimed as he picked up the phone. "Where is he going!"

"This is why we contact the parents, as most students that attend our school have the ability to purchase transportation out of the school. We do allow this on three accounts: they tell us when and where; they don't miss more then three weeks throughout the year; and we contact their parent or their choice of guardian."

"Well first of all thank you for informing me and second, where is he going?"

"Seattle, sir."

'Oh' he told himself before saying, "Thank you, Ms. Miller. I'll give him a call, now."

"Good-bye."

"Bye." He said then he hung the phone up and turn to the vidcom. He inserted the sequence to access his son's school computer.

"'ello!" Alan replied when hitting the button to allow the call through.

"Hello Alan." Jeff said in a voice that made Alan look up from what he was doing and say, "They called... That's why I couldn't get through."

"Please Alan." Jeff said with a knowing look.

"But I did!" Jeff continued to look at his son... "OK, I didn't... But I was gonna!" He replied. "I'd just finished my last e-mail to the agent and I have all the information now."

"So your going to NTAC?"

"Yeah, they said the 4400 are always welcomed and they'll answer all my questions unless they don't know them and if I want, they said that i could stay there and--"

OK Jeff knew if he didn't stop him now it was never going to end. "OK, OK!" he chuckled.

"Please say I can go!"

Jeff stopped at how serious Alan had sounded. "Of course, I'm not going to stop you..." Alan looked very relieved. "But I will join you." He finished pointedly.

"That's fine!" Alan replied happily. During the next half hour Alan and Jeff made plans, working out the kinks and stuff. Jeff rearranged his schedule but found that he would arrive in Seattle at 2pm while Alan would be arriving at 8am that morning. Alan insisted that he'd be fine in getting a ride arranged and going to NTAC, they knew he was coming; but Jeff just didn't particularly want Alan to go to a government facility alone, who would? In the end though, Alan won, because Jeff knew that if he told his son to stay in a hotel room until he got there Alan would be at NTAC anyway so instead he gave in. The only thing was if they want to do any tests they had to be minimal and he explained to Alan what minimal meant and he agreed fully on that! Who wanted to be the science project for the government? Not Alan! But he did want answers, so questions and only minimal, minimal test if any he could do without his father present, and that's all he wanted to do. So that was that, everything was set!

_--2days later---Seattle, 12noon--_

Alan was tired, super tired, he knew he'd be sound asleep in a matter of minutes, the other people helped him into bed and he curled up in the sheets. When he first arrived at NTAC they talked, talked about some of the tests they can do and with the results figure out approximately what his gifts are and what they can do. After they talked they drawled some of Alan's blood to check it out, test it, and then gave him a full physical, which was abit embarrassing, one way or another. The next thing they did was a test, emotional test really, no high scale test just an inhibitor that gave you mood swings and the only side affect was 18 hours of sleep and that's where he was heading now... sleepy land.

_--2:30pm--_

Jeff had just arrived and was now being led to where his son was sleeping. The agents explained the events of earlier and Jeff started asking many questions. He asked about the inhibitor they gave his son and of his son's condition as they walk down the drab hall ways. They were just like he remembered 14 years earlier, the whole place was beige... They walked by the giant recess hall where the 4400, when they first returned, spent six weeks of their lives in and then returned to this same place a year and a half later when more then half came down with a serious illness. Jeff knew somewhere in these hall there's a place where the rogue 4400 are being held; a group out of the 4400 that caused innocent people harm, whether they meant to or not. But never mind that, the reason he's here is for his son, whose in the room he's being led to. As Jeff walked in to the room he notice two things; his son, who is fidgeting in his sleep and that he was being watched, as one side of the room was that of a one sided window. He made his way to his son and sat down in the chair beside him; he then reached out and wiped his son's hair out of his eyes. Alan's eyes fluttered opened, "Dad?" he whispered sleepily.

"Yeah," Jeff breathed, "How are you, son?" he asked.

"Tired, tired." Alan replied, his eye lids drooping.

Jeff smiled at Alan and said, "Go to sleep son, I'm here." Alan's eyes closed completely, his breathing even, and his fidgeting stopped after he curled in to a ball and fell a sleep. The rest of the day he watched his son sleep soundly, when seven o'clock came around that night there was a knock on the door. A second later the door opened revealing the man he had met earlier, "Sir can I talk to you." the man whispered.

"Sure" Was Jeff's reply as got up and followed the man from the room; they stopped just out side of the room to talk.

"Would you like a place to sleep? We have several rooms, if so."

"That would be great!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Alright so just a room for you or would you rather move your sons to another room, where both of you can sleep."

"The two bed, room would be nice and I really appreciate all this."

"It's no problem at all, sir. Like we told your son, The 4400 are always welcomed!"

_--the next morning--_

The night before Jeff had carried Alan to the other room and that is where they woke this morning.

"Did you watch me all night?" Alan asked sleepily.

Jeff laughed, "No I only woke up a minute or so earlier."

"But you did yesterday didn't you, dad." Alan replied with a knowing smile.

"Alright, alright..." His dad confessed.

"You've always done it, we've always notice, but you've never realize it." Alan continued, sitting up and waking out of sleep mode quickly. Again Jeff laughed, this time shaking his head too, when there was a knock on the door. A second later a man, a different man, poked his head in and said...

"You two seem ready for some food--"

"Yeah!" Alan interrupted, but who wouldn't if they hadn't eaten since this time yesterday.

"Well if you'll follow me, we have something set up for the two of you." And therefore both rose from their beds, though Alan was slightly unstable at first, and followed. Jeff walked slightly behind, to watch his son in case something happens... you never know...

"Wow! This place is huge!" Alan exclaimed as they entered the room. Jeff realized it was the 'blasted' quarantine room! They were led to a table that was set for four and behind it was a small buffet of eggs, bacon, and toast. Alan was creeping to it step by step.

"Agents Baldwin and Skouris will join you shortly and you can ask all the questions you want." The two Tracys nodded, Alan still creeping along. "Now go ahead and eat, but--"_ too late_ -**crash-** "Watch out..." The man finished. Alan was to close to the table when he turned to race toward it when the man said go. Alan instead knocked into the table knocking several things off. Jeff looked at Alan, who is smiling sheepishly.

_--end chapter-- _

_author's notes: it maybe a bit before i update this one on the account, that my mind is thinking about future events in this story and won't rewind back right now so... i promise to update soon...or... as soon as i can!** please please please review! i love reviews so please do!**_


	10. seattle, part 2

Identity Crisis

by; moonlightbear

Chapter 10: Seattle, part 2

_author's notes: both Seattle part 1&2 were suppose to have been all one chapter but my mind was straying else where at the time i hit my midpoint of the chapter and decided to post what i had with a reasonable end to the chapter and let my mind wonder for it heart's content and then return to the story, but then i had some other problems. i had an identity crisis of my own to deal with, so to speak and because of this "Identity Crisis" of mine, my writing was inaccessible to me, but I'm finding myself again... so here i am! I'm back! so again sorry for the delay! any who disclaimer and all applies(i don't own anything but the idea of the crossover). Now on to the story... _

_--rec. room at NTAC--_

Jeff and Alan now sat at the table eating and talking. Being here reminded Jeff of so many memories of both good and bad ones. Like the time Alan was so sick, because of that damn inhibitor; or the first time that Alan and John were reunited as brothers( that was a site to be hold); or the first time Jeff ever saw Alan powers start, he was 12 and the first big blow up occurred between the two, when Alan had turn his back on his father and left the room, Jeff heard a couple of clatters, things falling down. Alan listened to every word, excited about learning more of his past. The two were so involved in their conversation, they never notice the agents entering the room. In fact the two agents watched in amusement, with one look and the way the conversation was going they knew the young boy had learned rather recently of the abduction/return, that and the fact the Agent Baldwin had been the one Alan had e-mailed.

"So what floated or moved or.. I don't know, DO?"

Jeff chuckled,"A few piece of paper, couple of pencils. I didn't realize it till I thought about it for a few minutes. Our next argument I actually saw it."

"That's so cool!" Alan breathed.

Agent Skouris decided to make their presence notice to the father and son. She cleared her throat and as one the two turn their attention to her and her partner. "Hello Mr. Tracy, Alan. I'm Agent Skouris and this is Agent Baldwin, we're the top agents handling the 4400 cases. How can we help you?" She smiled, extending a hand. All four shook hands with each other.

"So you'll answer all the questions I ask?" Alan asked with bright eyes.

"As much as we can, but there are still some mysteries to the 4400." Agent Baldwin said as they all sat down around the table.

"Alan do you mind if I ask something first?" Jeff ask his son, who shook his head saying 'no', Jeff then turned his attention to the NTAC Agents. "Does any of the test here have any serious side affects? And we don't have to come back for regular check up, do we?"

"Mr. Tracy I asure you regular check ups are a thing of the past, and the tests issued here has been performed on several people and they've all come out perfectly fine. As an extra precaution, within minutes my nephew Shawn, the healer, can be here and help out, but we've never had to call him. I do understand your worry for your son's health, as I remember you being an active roll of the community during the 4400 illness."

"I understand your nephew was a part of the recovery, Agent Baldwin?" Jeff asked, when the agent nodded, Jeff continued. "I'll have to thank him."

"Well first off, Mr. Tracy you can call me Tom and this is Diana." Agent Baldwin said gesturing toward Agent Skouris when he mention her first name.

"And you may call me Jeff." He replied.

"And second of all there is really a few people you should thank and not just one;" Jeff raised an eyebrow as if saying 'who?' "Dr. David Miller, the doctor who came up with the antidote, but unfortunately he dropped out of public view a while back; and then there's Isabelle Tyler, a key ingredient of the antidote, she lives in New York City at the moment... Are you alright Jeff?"

Jeff jumped at the mention of his name, "Yes I'm just fine. Alan you had some questions, so ask." As Alan started into the 100 questions Jeff returned to his thoughts, which is where he was moments before. His mind had started wondering after the mention of Dr. David Miller, it sounded familiar to him,but he didn't know where from..._ OH wait a minute I think I can thank him personally!_ Jeff thought, now he had his answer he turned his attention to the conversation in front of him.

"Just like the Police can't talk about the case they work on with people out side the force, well we can't either. How 'bout another question?" Diana said.

"Well I already asked what it was like for you guys when we came back and... I don't know if you know this, but..."

"Try me." Tom replied with a smile.

"Uh, do- do you know who took us? why they did? Or where we were?"

"Who--sort of, Why--yes, and Where--kind of." Agent Baldwin replied with a smile, looking at the father/son looks of amazement on their faces.

"Really?"

"Really?" Jeff echoed his son.

"Really." The agent conformed, then continued, "Its a long story, but we have time right?" looking over at his partner for conformation, as she nodded he continued again. "You see my son was also affected by the abductions. 'They' told me he was meant to be taken, but Shawn interfered and was taken instead and leaving behind my son, who was left in a coma. Three years later my son was still in a coma and the 4400 had just returned, Shawn with his healing powers visited Kyle(my son) and Shawn used his power to wake him up, but Kyle wasn't himself. It was as if someone else was inside my son's body, and there was... Highland beach was where I found this out for sure, the person controlling my son forced us, in a sense, to go to Highland beach. Once there he left the car and seem to search the beach until a bright light showed up out of nowhere, enveloping him. Jumped into the light hoping to protect my son further, but..."

"... Just like his son, he froze midair in the light... frozen in time, it seemed." Diana finished, remembering that night... She didn't have a clue what was going on and didn't know what to do about...

Tom nodded in agreement, "That's what it looked like on her side, but mine was quite different..." With the confused looks on the Tracy's faces he continued. "I found myself on the same beach the 4400 had returned on and my son was standing in front of me. As he talked to me I knew he was not my son; he told me that my son was meant to be a channel, a key. He was suppose to help me/us with the returnees, but as I said before Shawn interrupted the process and etc. I then asked him who or what he was, he told me he was human, but from another time. The Future." Alan's eyes were wide with shock, but they had that twinkle in them that always showed when he was excited or fascinated. Jeff's eyes were slightly wider then normal, but he had a look of intense curiosity, he was soaking everything in. Diana enjoyed watching the Tracy's expressions as well as watching her partner tell his story in full detail, 'he's such a ham when he has an audience...' Tom enjoyed every minute of telling his tell as he continued, "That is where they took you Alan, that's where they took you all. And for your last question the reason why is because you could help... save humanity."

"What?" Interrupted Alan, "How?"

"That, I don't know, he just told me that the ones 'they' had taken would change what had happened in his time. That is why 'they' took you and altered you and why 'they' returned you to the place that 'they' did. From 'they're' history, 'they're' knowledge that is where the human race started to fade out. 'They're' trying to stop it."

"So... What do I have to do?" Alan asked nervously. Jeff was sitting on the edge of his seat also wanting to know the answer, but it was not of what they expected.

"Nothing, live your life regularly. The last thing he told me before our conversation was cut short was "they had already begun their work." You may have already done whatever it was that you had to do, or you may still have to do it. For all anyone knows all you have to do is say "hi" to someone on the street."

"I'm gonna go insane!" Alan replied putting his head in his hands. Jeff put an arm around his son's shoulders.

"Don't worry yourself about it, Alan." Tom replied. "Just live life, as you always had. Don't think of the thing you are supposed do, do the things you want to do. 'They' wouldn't have chosen you if the thing 'they' want you to do is something you would normally not do. So again, just live life."

Alan had a look of confusion and understanding, he was thinking. Jeff squeezed his son's shoulder and Alan raised his eyes to his father's. "Do you have anymore questions, son?" Jeff said quietly, Alan nodded and turned back to the agents.

"What are the other test?"

_--Tracy island--3 days later--the lounge--_

Jeff walked in from his trip and into the lounge where he could see his eldest son sitting at the kitchen counter snacking on apple pie, with Onaha cooking something delicious and Tintin by her side. Look outside he could see his waterbaby swimming laps, and Kyrano working in the garden. He also heard his music maker playing and he saw his other blond son reading on the couch. As Jeff heard shuffling he smiled, just the person he wanted to see. Jeff catch the scientist by the shoulder as he passed.

"H- h- h Welcome back Mr. Tracy." Brains said slightly startled.

"Thank You." Jeff replied and as Brains left the room just as he entered(shuffling around, head down, and writing out a formula) "For saving my son" He finished in a whisper.

"What was that father?"

"Nothing Scott."

"How was you trip Father?" John asked from his spot on the couch.

"It was fine, let me tell you all about it!"

_--end chapter-- _

_author's notes: first i wanted to say thank you for your reading and i hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! second i remembered in season two of the 4400, when they got ill from the inhibitor a scientist showed up and helped make the cure... i don't remember all the details so... i thought it would be nice... and third i explained everything pretty much word for word on that convo between tom and his son that wasn't his son so... again i hoped you enjoyed it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_


	11. school issues!

Identity Crisis

by; moonlightbear

Chapter 11-- School Issues

_author's notes: this chapter is sort of wierdly writen, i haven't... i don't know... it's the in between chapter! that the hardest chapter to write and i'm trying really hard... i know my updates have been slow and i appologise... i've had and still dealing with my own identity crisis, updates may come fast or slow... there are a few things that matter in how fast they come... 1. is how many reveiws i get... 2. what's going on in my life(but if i get enough reveiws life issue don't matter... at least not as much). REVEIWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!_

_--3 days later-- tracy island--_

Jeff just started to go through some files involving his new company when the phone rang... As Jeff looked at the caller ID he sigh... _alan's school again, what's going on now?_ As he picked the phone up he anwsered, "Tracy Residence."

"Hello, is this Mr. Tracy?"

"Yes, it is. Is Alan ok?"

"He was involved in an iccident tonight that requires your attention and attendance." The school assistant replied.

"Is he ok?" Jeff asked again.

"He'll be fine--"

"What do you mean 'he'll be fine' ? What happened?"

"Well he has a slight concussion--"

"WHAT?" Jeff gasp.

"Knocked himself out its seems, but I don't think it's surprizing with his talents..." The assistant said with slight disgust in their voice.

Jeff was furious to say the least."You should never assume anything." he said dangerously. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I hope the next time a student is injured you will not beat around the bush when talking with their parent! GOOD DAY!" He finished.

"Dad?"

"This isn't the time for questions, Gordon, I have to go to your brother's school."

"Can i go with?"

"Sure."

And the two left for the hanger...

_---4 hours earlier--wharton academy---_

_when will these guys stop following me?_ Alan thought. These two kids, a grade higher then his own, had been following him everywhere. It was starting to bother Alan. "What do you want?" Alan said turning to them.

"You want to know what we want? fine I'll tell you." The leader of the two said coming up to Alan, his buddy just behind him. "Jerry here sits behind you in computer class, guess what he saw you doing."

"Looking up research." Alan replied, knowing where this was going.

"No, I saw something else." Jerry snared at Alan.

"He saw you on a site... a site that only certain people could access." The leader explained, and smiled when a small bit of fear slipped in and then out of Alan's eyes.

"Who cares! Not like it even matters to you!" Alan said getting out of their grips, and stalked away.

"YOU'RE A FREAK TRACY! EVERYONE WILL FIND OUT SOON!"

As Alan entered his dorm room and slam the door shut, he noticed Fermat wasn't here. _probably wouldn't want to be seen with me!Grr... what am i talking about... fermat wouldn't be like that. urgh! i'm being stupid!_ Alan thought to himself as he punched his pillow again and again...

"Alan?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Fermat." Alan replied sheepily stopping his assult.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." With a look from Fermat, that said he didn't agree, he further explained. "Some jerk offs got to me that's all. I gotta go... see you at dinner?" Alan asked getting up, Fermat nodded and Alan left, grabbing his bag on the way out.

_--2hrs later--wharton dinner--_

"H H hey Alan! N N not h hungery?"

"Huh?" Alan replied, looking up from his plate... he had been thinking and avoiding a certain couple of pairs of eyes.

"You? hungery? no?" Josh, a fellow classmate, explained in the simplest of terms.

Looking at his plate he understood, "Oh! Nah not really." He said pushing his plate back.

"A A Alan what's got you flustered?" Fermat asked.

"I-- Thes--" Alan started, but then just looked over Fermat's shoulder see them he decided... "I tell you tonight..." He said getting up and leaving the dining hall. Alan walked outside to get some fresh air; he walked to the egde of the forest(ever notice how there's a forest in all the stories reguarding wharton academy?lol) and sat on a log, facing the school... "Hi Fermat." He said flatly.

"Its n n ni ni evening... talk." He said sitting beside Alan.

"These guys, Fermat... They know. URGH! I was careless... I was careless and someone found out! And now everyone will know!"

"Unless we decide to tell them something else..." A voice said cooly.

_How did he not see them coming, my gosh, now what? _"What do you want?" Alan asked.

"Oh... Nothing, just seeing what you gaylords were doing..." he said casually.

"What?" Alan asked.

"You guys were gonna blow eachother right?" The leader replied.

_Fermat's face was priceles as was my own I'm sure..._ "You better shut up!"Alan growled.

"And if I don't?"

"You better or--"

"Or what Tracy, you'll use your power on me..." The leader said, as jerry laughed behind him.

"I don't need powers to deal with the likes of you!" Alan spat, but a small thobbing came to his temple.

"Alan..."Fermat's warning lingered in the air.

"How about we play with your playmate, HAHA!"

"HEY!" Fermat sqealed as Jerry grabbed him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! AH!"Alan's head started trobbing horribly.

"ALAN!"

"AH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Alan exclaimed falling to his knees with his head in his hands.

"Oh come off it Tracy you're not foolin' no oneWOA!" The leader said dodging a flying rock. "What the--- SHIT!"

Rocks, branches, dirt was all over the place; you couldn't see a damn thing within five feet of the four boys. "He can't control it!" Fermat exclaimed, as he looked up from his spot on the ground, just barely visable in front of him was his friend. "Alan Look Out!" Fermat warned, but it was to late...

SMACK

Everything flying fell to the ground and the two bullies ran off, but before they got far a teacher stopped them. They told their story quickly, "He's a 4400!" That's all that needed to be said for the teacher to understand what they believed. As the teacher came to the edge of the forest he saw, Fermat weezing from the dust and Alan knocked out, with a bump the size of a baseball on his head and an equally sized rock besides him...

_--several hours later--wharton academy infirmery--_

Alan's heavy eyeleads lifted, and then he blinked a few time to clear his vision... "Dad?" He asked looking at the relieved face to his right.

"Good to see you awake Al!"

Alan looked to his left, but winced because he moved to fast, blinking a little, he said, "Gordon." As his vision cleared he started to ask, "What happ... Nevermind..." He groan, remembering what he had done. Soon the door opened and upon seeing the headmaster Alan knew this wasn't good...

"Mr Tracy, Alan, I have come to a desicion that would be best for everyone. Alan may return home at this time, finishing his courses online and return in two weeks for the final exams." The headmaster explained.

"WHAT! That's not fair! I didn't do anything wrong!" Alan exclaimed sitting up in bed. "If it wasn't for those jerks nothing would have happened!"

"Alan!" Jeff warned.

"ITS NOT FAIR DAD! Are they being punished!"

"ALAN CALM DOWN!" Jeff roared. After glaring at his father for a few moments, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and laid down in a huff. As Alan took a deep breath and his shoulders sagged, a small clatter sounded around the room.

The headmaster looked around the room nerviously and then spoke again, "I don't think you should have to take the time to come back to Wharton for your final exams... you... uh you can do those as well online..."

"WHAT?" Alan said getting out of bed, "Come on dad we're leaving!" Alan ordered his father, with one look Alan knew his father would not follow; he threw his hands up in fustration and stormed out of the room.Gordon followed his brother.

"And the punishment other the other boys?" Jeff asked.

Still slightly stunned, the headmaster turned his attention back to Mr. Tracy, "Um, they have chores... laundry, dishes, cleaning..."

"No suspention, no expelltion?"

"Mr. Tracy you must understand that saftey of the other students are important! Your son is a danger to himself and his classmates." The headmaster explained.

"Those boys provoked my son, those boys pushed Fermat around, those boys started this... The boys who bullied my son are free to stay when in the handbook for parents and students alike; that such actions are not tolerated here, suspention or expelltion will occure."

"As I have said before your son--"

"I am not talking about _my_ son, headmaster. I am talking about the other boys, you are treating them with special attention--"

"Certain situations call for alterations, Mr. Tracy. I h--"

"I'm sure you understand you will not see us again. Good bye!" Jeff lefted the room, disguntled. _ALTERATIONS! i understood where he came from... alan's power IS unstable, but those boys should be punished as well... i was told wharton was by the book 100, i must have missed something! _As Jeff neared the car, he saw his son's best friend sitting in the back seat, as was Gordon, who was trying to get Alan to talk. Or at least say more then, "I want to go home! Lets go! Now!"

"Alan, please just take a deep breath." Jeff said getting in the car.

"Why? If i don't will something blow up? Like the school... That's fine with me..."

"I don't think you need to blow up another school at the moment Al..." Gordon replied, trying to hold in his giggles. Jeff sent a warning look to his second youngest son as he started the car.

A few minutes later they arrived at the private airport and drove into the hanger labeled, "TRACY INDUSTRIES." As the car came to a stop, Alan got out quickly and climbed the stairs to the small jet. As he walked inside Alan slammed the light weight door shut. Sighing Jeff, Gordon, and Fermat followed up and went inside... Gordon opened the door to the sleeping quarters of the plane to find Alan covered by a blanket on one of the beds...

"Al?"

"Leave me alone, Gords."

"Al, its not that bad, come on."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU DON'T!" Alan yelled throwing the blanket away, there was a clatter of things and yelled again, "OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH!" And he threw the blanket over his head again... There was a slam of the door and then another clatter. Alan laid on that bed, breathing and soon he heard the plane taking off...

_--some hours later---tracy island--_

As the plane touch down, Alan came out of the sleeping quarters. "Alan, how are you?" Jeff asked. Alan dismissively waved him off and started down the steps... Alan was approched by his brothers, who he also dismissed. Taking the elevator up to the main house alone and heading towards his room. The rest of the family had never seen Alan so... Down... "He needs time alone boys... That's all. I'll talk to him later." Jeff explained, and everyone understood...

_--end chapter 12--_

_author's notes: YAY! i finally finished it! i am so happy! i know this is not my best chapter but i did it! and i'd really like you input on how this story is reviews are needed so **PLEASE REVEIW PLEASE** i have 21 reviews before posting this chapteri would love to have that doubled! or at least brought up to half it... **add 10 to 21 more reviews to make a total of 30 to 42 reviews before the next chapter is started...** i need enchoargment! thoughts... i just want to know if you want more from me or to stop writing... just tell me... or just say "hi!"...its great to see so many ppl have looked at your story but its even better to here what they think about it! REVIEW!_


	12. plan of a trip

IDENTITY CRISIS

CH. 12 Plan of a Trip

by: moonlightbear

_author's notes: ok so i didn't get those 10 to 21 reveiws i wanted but i did get inspired... so be happy! AND REVIEW MORE! and thank you to those of you who did review! kisses!_

_---------------------------_

_When dramatic changes happen, most people don't see the side affects(or they may see some but not all) right away. They sneak up on you, scare you, and sometimes you feel horrible you didn't see it coming... You get depressed, sad, angry at yourself! You also learn more about yourself then ever before. Some of it is scary, some of it you need help with, and alittle of it you can carrie on your own shoulders..._

_...i know this from personal experience..._

_--in general-- dramatic changes include--_

_moving major new information_

_having a baby divorce_

_a break-up & etc._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It has been three days since Alan returned home. Three days of quiet from Alan's room. For Alan, three days of laying down, in a lounge chair, watching the veiw from dawn til dusk. For Alan, three days of thinking and sunbathing. For his family, three days of worry... For John, three days of failed attempts(sometimes John would get a smile from Alan, but that was the closest). For Jeff, three days of thinking, working, and IDEAS...

He had an idea that might just work. He could keep a closer eye on Alan and Alan can still be schooled by teachers, rather then a computer. Not to mention the benefit of spending quality time with his youngest child. Jeff knows this may pull on both his and Alan's part for the simple fact, he normally holds off alot of work when he's home and works over time when he's on his away trips to the company. In the end things will turn out right, its for the best, and will hopefully bring Alan's spirits up.

Jeff walked down the hall to his son's room, he knocked but there was no answer(Alan hasn't answered anyone these days). Jeff decided to walk in, as he did he looked around the room to find the balcony door open and a lounge chair occupied. As he walked outside he noticed Alan's eyes were shut.

"Alan, are you awake, son?" He asked, laying a hand on his son's shoulder.

Alan stirred, raising a hand to shade his eyes, he peeked out. "Yeah, just thinking..." He said mildly.

"Why don't we go inside and talk, son. The sun isn't good for you all the time, come on, let take a break..."

Alan sighed and slowly got up, "Sure, why not." He replied. As they went inside Alan went into the bathroom for a moment and came back out, and sat on his bed. Jeff had taken a seat in Alan's comfortable moveable computer chair. "So what do you want to talk about?" Alan asked, with an emotionless expression on his face, the same he had been wearing the last few days and Jeff does not like it...

"Well I've been thinking about everything recently--"

"Sorry..." Alan mumbled, as he lowered his head to look at his hands.

"Alan! You have nothing to be sorry about! Look at me son..." Jeff told his son, as he used his hand to bring his son's head up. Alan did not resist and when Jeff saw his son's face he saw the same lost child from a couple of months before, the same lost child who didn't know who he was... _Was he back? or did he never leave and i just didn't see it?_ Jeff thought... "Oh Alan..." He said moving on to the bed and gathering his son in his arms.

Alan couldn't hold the tears back... "I'm sorry..." He sniffled.

"Don't be, don't be... Its okay, everything is going to be ok..."

"I was doing so good... should have stayed in the sun..." Alan sighed.

"What do you mean, Alan?" Jeff asked, slightly confused.

"Third time, or in this case third days a charm, right? John has talked to me, but I didn't change, or cry, like this... nothing happened... Then you take me inside and I do cry... Should have stayed in the sun... Its easier..."

"Alan, it may be easier, but its not healthy for you to bottle things up... Truth be told I can't imagine how hard it must be, but i know there are other ways to make it easier and healthy for you... what do you say to starting tomorrow we spend one week together---"

"But I have school work..."

"Well you can take one week off from that, considering since you don't have a deadline from the school saying it must be done in two weeks, so we must go by what the online course tells us, which gives you an extra 2 weeks to finish the semester..." Jeff replied, and was happy to see a small smile on Alan's face.

"So where are we going?"

"San Fransico, CA we--"

"You're starting the new branch there. You'll be working." Alan replied, the frown returning...

"Some of the time yes, but there's still more for the contractor's to do then myself. Maybe one full day at the most for me... I was thinking that since I will be spending more time this coming semester in San Fransico, I figured we could check the city out. You know the movies, shows, restaurants, shops, the 4400 center, you---"

"4400 center? There's one there?"

"Yes I saw it in one of the pamflets one of the agents gave us when we were at NTAC. I thought you knew? You're normally on that website..."

"I knew there were a few, but I only really looked at the ones in Seattle and New York... That's cool, I'd like to go to one and check it out!"

"So its settled? we're going?" Jeff questioned.

"Promise, only one day..." Alan said, looking at his father with a serious expression.

"I promise, Alan. We could also check out the schools--"

"NO. I wanna be home schooled." _does my dad know how to ruin the good moment or what!_ Alan thought to himself.

"Alan, you know I don't like hom--"

"You were willing to let me just after spring break, why not now? What's different now?"

"Alan we could come home most weekends, we'll be closer to home... You could have the best of both worlds..."

"Maybe the best for you, you think... but its not the best for me!"

"Ok... ok... No schools, but will you still come to CA with me?"

"No Schools?"

"No schools."

"Then fine, yeah, we'll have fun!" Alan replied with a half real, half false smile. He made his way to his closet, coming out moments later with his suitcase. "I'm gonna pack." He told his dad. Jeff got up from the chair and left the room, hoping good things will come...

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes: life comes at you fast... i'm going through alot of stuff/issues... but you don't want to hear that... REVIEWS ARE A THING OF GREATNESS! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! IT HELPS TO WRITE! GETS ON KNEES AND KISSES FEET OF REVIEWERS! LOL LOL LOL! _


	13. San Fransico!

IDENTITY CRISIS

CH. 13 San Fransico!!

by: moonlightbear

_author's notes: REVIEWS ARE NEEDED!! SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_--day 1--- leaving the tracy jet--_

"Come on, Alan, today is my work day. We need to get moving or I'm going to miss my 12 o'clock!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, was it really smart to start your meetings today... you know we always leave the island late."

"We wouldn't be running late if you did have to run back to your room some 8 times."

"I'm sorry I'm the problem, spend the week by yourself! I can fly myself home!" Alan exclaims, feeling somewhat hurt by his father's words.

"Alan I didn't mean it like that, son." Jeff replies, taking a deep breathe, he calms down. "Come on son..." He says softly.

"Whatever..." Responded Alan.

_--day 2--- Hotel room, 3:30pm--_

"Sure, one day, I promise!! Bullshit... I knew this was gonna happen... A quick short meeting, I PROMISE!! HA! Yeah right... I was stupid to think that something good was happening... So stupid..." Alan ranted with a frown on his face.

"Room Service," A hesitant voice called through the door after knocking.

"Come on in!" Alan yelled, arms crossed and sitting on the couch, in a pouting way.

"Hello Mr. Tracy, your father is still in a meeting, I'm afraid. He asked me to tell you he's sorry, and to bring your lunch."

"Thank you, ma'am. You talk with my father?" Alan asked, calming himself down... It wasn't this woman's fault his father pretty much lied to him.

"Yes, when he needs something done here at the hotel."

"Fine then, if he calls again, tell him, "Lies happen, but promises should be kept." ok..."

"I'll give him that message and I hope your evening is better." The woman left with that.

With the door shut he ranted again. "Lunch at 3:30pm! Dad should be happy I slept in late... Otherwise I'd be starved! I knew this was gonna happen..."

_--day 2---tracy inc. san fransico branch, 8:45pm--_

"Hello, this is Jeff Tracy I'd like to send room service to my room."

"Oh, Yes let me get your attendant, Jadyn, one minute please."

Over the last two and a half days this routine was beginning to be a regular... "Thank you." Jeff said patiantly.

"Hello Mr. Tracy, what will your son be having tonight?" Jeff gave a short detailed meal, one of Alan's favorites. "Alright I think I got it. Oh and I have a message from your son. He asked me to tell you, "Lies happen, but promises should be kept""

Jeff sighed inwardly, "Thank you for the message tell him again, that I'm sorry and that I'll be there in an hour at most."

"I think he'll be happy to have you here, sir."

"Thank you Jadyn and have a good night." With that Jeff put the phone down and walked down the hall to the semi meeting room. They were on the ground level, which was almost finished. The place still needed to be painted but that was all, the table and chairs were still covered in plastic. One, they only arrived a week before, two they still needed to be moved to their proper place, and three much work was still going on, the plastic protected the fine furniture. As Jeff entered the semi meeting room, he sat down and went over the last of the paper, called his second in command and told him "no more"... This took all of 90 minutes to finish, and arrive 45 minutes after he said he would to the hotel. Alan glared at him from his seat on the couch. "Alan please calm down--"

"Sorry I should shouldn't I, don't want something to hit you do you..."

"Alan you know I didn't mean that! I'm sorry, Anthony decided to set interviews up during this week to fill the 53 main positions needed at the end of the summer. He was wrong to put that on me and I was wrong to go ahead with it, when I promise you something else. I was wrong I admit it."

"You have to go tomorrow too?"

"No I told him no more, for the rest of the week its you and me." Alan finish his dinner and father and son talked some more.

Day three was fun, they enjoy the sites going to angel island, movies, and having meals out. They just drove around for along time... It was a good day. On the fourth day they went to THE 4400 CENTER... And that was a day to remember!!

_--end chapter--_

_author's notes:: i am soooooo sorry this took so long to update, the next chapter "the 4400 center!" should be up in the next few days... lately i've been in a rough tough sucky phase and writing tends to help, but reviews make the difference!! tell me how you like it or don't like it or just talk nonsense... or just say "hi"... you read you reveiw!! thats all... although if your complaint is that my chapter is too short, it would be nice if you keep that to your self... i know this one is short... and i'm sorry, please deal!! **now click on the bluish purplish button below to review this story and chapter!!**_


End file.
